


Under Her Roof

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bodily Fluids, Condoms, Constructicons are good boys who listen to Prowl, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, One Shot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Submission, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, lot of sex, there is a lot of sex and Prowl is the one calling all the shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Under her roof, Prowl is control of everything.  And the Constructicons know better then to disobey her commands.





	

 

"Ah-! Damn it, I said harder!"

 

Mixmaster flinched as he looked down on the angry cop below him who looked rather frightening despite being as naked as him and his brothers who were sitting on some metal folding chairs that most certainly had been 'borrowed' from the police department's storage unit.  But he had to pull himself together; they were in here because she called them here and they had to listen to her while under her roof.

 

So if that meant all of them fucking her one at a time on her bed while the others waited like good little boys (her words) for their turn, then yeah, they would do as their host said.

 

And so he did.  He thrusted hard and harder into her, her walls squeezing hard around him that he ended up coming sooner than he had hoped.

 

Which left him with a very grumpy Prowl under him.  He could do little when she sighed and sat up, pulling him into a harsh kiss as she gave a few hard thrusts onto him to finish him off before pushing him off her.

 

"Sit down."

 

He obeyed, sitting between Bonecrusher and Scrapper after he threw out the used condom, the former looking unusually solemn.  Probably because he still was sad that Prowl got mad at him for not hitting the right spot with his thrusts, forcing her to pull him off, throw him onto the bed, and riding him to have him hit the right spots.  Only he too had come before she had and she had harshly scolded him for that.

 

Oh, they liked it.  They liked her taking control.  Just like now when she called over the youngest to serve her.  Scavenger obeyed her like a loyal dog, lying down on the bed and eating out her pussy the moment she sat on his face.  Unlike the others, Scavenger was fine not being able to put his cock in anything put her hand and just eating her out.  Since Prowl was guaranteed to get off on him, she often used him to get her off when one of his brothers came early.

 

And to reward him for being such a good boy, Prowl was now stroking him off as she began to reach her climax.

 

"Long Haul."

 

Said brother sat up at attention, his cock red and aching from neglect.  One of Prowl's rule - no jerking off unless she said so.

 

"I want you ready to go once I'm done with Scavenger.  Or else I'll skip you."

 

Skipping was bad.  Long Haul didn't want that.  And so he obediently moved to only grab a condom from the box she provided for him (she got the right size and favorite brands for all of them) and got himself sheathed as Prowl finished up with Scavenger who slurped down her juices like a dying man.

 

But to their surprise, she left Scavenger on the bed once he came in her hands to stroll over and sit down on Long Haul's cock like she owned it.  The poor man could only grab the chair as she began to ride him hard, desperate to not come early and make her mad.

 

"Scrapper.  Bonecrusher.  Help Scavenger into his seat and then wait for me on my bed," She looked over to the two as she forced her current lover's face into her breasts to suck on them, "You still need to be punished."

 

It was obvious who she was talking to.  And knowing Prowl well, both knew she would make Bonecrusher get a front row view of her pussy being pounded into by Scrapper.  The eldest was better at pleasing her, not letting his own pleasure and desires overrun his thoughts while his cock was deep inside her.  She would first tell Bonecrusher to jerk off while he watched.  And he would have to keep stroking until Prowl and Scrapper came.

 

If he didn't... she would skip him and make him wait for his next turn.

 

But if he was a good boy and didn't come before his turn, Prowl would let him fuck her tight little asshole and come inside because he was being a good boy.

 

Oh yes... humiliation and absolute control over them?  They couldn't get enough of it.

 

They would obey her every word, every lustful, humiliating command if only to feel her tighten deep around their cocks while her eyes and words praised them as she stood over them...

 

Because in this room, Prowl was their absolute leader who deserved nothing but unwavering loyalty.

 

END


End file.
